Knowing Me, Knowing You
by JamminGirl90
Summary: He knows everything about her. Except her real name. And that she's a cop. And that she's been lying to him since the day they met. She knows everything about him. Except how he'll react when he learns the truth. pre-series AU ON HIATUS: WILL RESUME THIS SUMMER


_*So, yeah idk, I've had this idea for a while. But the full version just suddenly hit me out of nowhere over break. So here's the prologue. The story is set from late 2005-early 2006, and this is set maybe two thirds of the way through the story, maybe more. It's not going to be my top priority for updates, but I am excited to write it. I hope you guys like it too! Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Castle. Le. Sigh._

(Kate)

"C'mon," she murmured into the phone, tapping her foot impatiently. "C'mon Lanie, pick up. Pick up..."

Kate shivered as a draft blew through the room, icy on her bare skin. She was about to give up and go back to bed when the line picked up. "Beckett?" Lanie mumbled. "Wha's goin on?"

"Thank God," she whispered before blurting out, "I slept with him, Lanie. And not just "fell asleep in the same bed" slept with him, but like _actually_ slept with him. And now I'm freaking out because he has no idea who I really am and we _slept together_ and I don't know what to do."

"Girl, Imma stop you right there," Lanie interjected when Kate stopped to take a breath. "You need to slow down and start over because as ungodly late as it is wherever you are, it's even later here." She paused for a moment. "Where are you anyway?"

"Chicago," Kate replied. "More specifically, Castle's hotel room. Which is fucking_ freezing_, by the way," she added, more to herself, when another icy draft sliced through the room. She scanned the room for something to put on, eyes finally settling on the purple button up she'd practically ripped off Castle only hours before.

She could almost envision the smirk on Lanie's face as she started her interrogation. "And how exactly did you end up in Castle's hotel room at 3 am?"

Kate grabbed the shirt and slipped it on as she explained. "Okay, you remember that gala thing that we had to attend last night?"

"Yeah..." Lanie replied.

"Well, we were running late, so Castle came to my room to see if I was ready, and I kind of answered the door sans clothing," she continued, buttoning the few buttons that hadn't been torn off the shirt. "And, you know, things just sort of...happened."

"Okay," Lanie drawled. "But that was your room. How did the party move to his?" There was a slight pause. "And why the hell did you answer your door _naked_?"

"Okay, I wasn't _naked_," Kate clarified. "I was in my underwear, and I thought he was Gina." She ignored Lanie's disbelieving snort. "Anyway, we eventually got to the gala, but only stayed for like an hour because we spent the entire time working each other up to the point where we just couldn't take it anymore. So we left early and went back to the hotel. We only ended up in his room because it was closer to the elevator." She sighed. "Honestly, how it happened isn't the point. The point is that it happened when it obviously shouldn't have."

"I don't know, Kate," Lanie said. "Why shouldn't it have happened?"

Kate growled in frustration. "Because I'm his bodyguard, not his girlfriend." Guilt gnawed at her. "God, Lanie, he doesn't even know my real name."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't know you, Kate," Lanie insisted. "You said so yourself, sometimes he knows you better than you do."

"He told me he's in love with me," Kate confessed, tears pricking at her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Lanie. All this was supposed to be was a job. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with me, and I-" She stopped short, clamping her hand over her mouth to force the words back.

"And you what?" Lanie prodded.

Kate closed her eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him too."

Lanie whistled. "Damn girl," she muttered.

"Yeah," she agreed, wiping the tears away. "Lanie, what do I do?"

Lanie sighed. "I don't know, Kate. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Castle," she blurted, blushing furiously as Lanie cracked up on the other line. "Oh god, I totally did not mean to say that out loud."

A soft chuckle and approaching footsteps were the only warnings Kate got before a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her against the solid heat of Castle's chest. Guilt gnawed at her again as she melted into his embrace, a contented hum escaping as he explored her throat with his lips.

"Hey, Lanie," she said, "I'm gonna have to call you back tomorrow, okay?"

Lanie's voice was laced with amusement when she answered. "Lemme guess, Writer Boy's awake?" Kate managed a noise of affirmation. "Alright, have fun, be safe, and don't beat yourself up too much," Lanie teased. "Also, I expect full details tomorrow."

Kate sighed. "Fine, fine," she muttered, adding, "and it's Writer-_Man_," for Castle's benefit.

She could hear Lanie muttering something about fairytales as she hung up, and she rolled her eyes as she tossed her phone down. She tilted her head back so that her lips met Castle's briefly. "What're you doin' up?" she murmured. "I could've sworn I wore you completely out earlier." She quirked an eyebrow playfully, letting the easy flirtation replace her insecurities for the time being.

Castle's arms tightened around her. "You got up and took all your cozy warmth with you," he complained. "I can't sleep if I'm too cold, and my bed was definitely too cold without you in it."

Kate snorted. "Seriously, Castle? You're such a girl." She ignored his indignant sputtering, adding, "Besides, if you're _that_ cold, why not just turn up the thermostat?"

She felt him shrug. "Why do that when we could just warm each other up ourselves?" He paused, pivoting so that he could nudge her back towards the bedroom. "Why were you up?" he asked. "Are you...I mean, I heard part of your conversation. Are you having second thoughts?"

Kate turned in his arms, placing a reassuring kiss to his jaw. "No," she promised. "There were just a few things I needed to talk out with someone that wasn't...you."

"And did you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. For now."

Castle eyed her hungrily as she led him into the bedroom, discarding his shirt as she went. "If I recall," he started, "I still owe you for, um, embarrassing you in front of the limo driver, correct?"

Kate grinned. She'd actually forgotten about that. "Yes," she purred. "And I especially recall you using the words 'whatever Lola wants'."

He was flush against her again, his hands resting on her hips. "Whatever Lola wants," he repeated, his breath hot on her ear. "So, what does Lola want?"

She thanked her lucky stars that her back was to him, so he couldn't see the way her face fell at the mention of her false name. She managed to compose herself enough to turn around and face him. She kissed him softly, barely a brush of her lips against his. "You," she whispered, the truth of it aching in her chest. "I just want you."

* * *

_*Okay, so are you intrigued? Y/N? Let me know :) _


End file.
